


Bedroom Secrets

by Deans__impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Dean, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Castiel, Tied-Up Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans__impala/pseuds/Deans__impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean started to kiss Cas’s chest working his way down, Cas started to squirm and moan when Dean got just below his belly button. “Please Dean.” Cas begged. “Be a good boy and be quiet.” Dean said while chuckling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Secrets

Dean and Sam had just got back to the bunker, Cas was there waiting like he always does when they leave for a hunt. When they walked in they were greeted by a burning smell, both of them ran to the kitchen immediately. Cas was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, there was a smoking pot in the sink, “Cas, baby what happened?” Dean asked in a soft voice. “I tried to have dinner ready for you when you got home, but I guess I haven’t mastered how to make anything other than pb&j yet.” Cas replied sadly. Dean walked behind Cas and started rubbing his shoulders to soothe him “Cas, angel why don't we go lay down.” Dean whispered in a throaty voice. Cas nodded and got up, he trailed behind Dean as they walked to their room. 

Once inside Dean grabbed Cas and pushed him onto the bed, Dean started to nibble and suck the angels neck. “Oh dean, baby please fuck me.” Cas moaned as Dean removed his tie and threw it on the floor. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt urging it over his head, once off he dragged his fingers from Dean's chest to his stomach. Cas reached the top of Dean’s jeans and he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and grabbed his semi-hard cock. Dean moaned and stood up, “Cas take off your clothes.” He said demanding as he hastily undressed himself. Dean grabbed Cas’s tie from the floor “Lay down”, Cas did as he was told, Dean got on top of him and tied his hands to the bed “You're gonna do everything I say or you will be punished. Do you understand?” Dean said, looking into Cas’s ocean blue eyes. Cas nodded “Yes Dean, I understand.” 

Dean started to kiss Cas’s chest working his way down, Cas started to squirm and moan when Dean got just below his belly button. “Please Dean.” Cas begged. “Be a good boy and be quiet.” Dean said while chuckling, he kissed the tip of Cas’s cock and started to lick it from base to tip. Cas moaned loudly as Dean put one finger in Cas’s ass to loosen him up while he sucked his cock. “Dean, oh Dean don’t stop.” Cas moaned, “You’re not allowed to come yet baby.” Dean said as he stuck another finger into Cas “Sweetheart, you’re so tight.”. Dean positioned himself between Cas’s legs, he teased Cas’s hole with the tip of his cock. Dean looked into Cas’s pleading eyes as his pushed his dick into Cas’s tight ass, Cas moaned with both pain as pleasure as Dean started to pump in and out. Dean began to jack off Cas to the same rhythm ass he was fucking him. Cas clenched his fist and let out a loud moan as he came, that was enough to trigger Dean’s orgasm. 

Cas watched as Dean untied him. "Dean, I love you" Cas said shyly, his face turning a slight shade of pink. "I know Cas, I love you too." Dean said uncomfortable at the vulnerability in his voice. Cas cuddled up to Dean's side stroking small circles over his chest. "Good night angel" Dean said as Cas drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first time writing PWP And it was harder than I originally thought. I would love to hear feedback on what I could do to make it better or what you liked.


End file.
